Courtney the Vampire
by Turtlesareontime
Summary: What happens when Duncan falls for the one girl who is even more dangerous than he is? Will he run away? Or will he stay and fight for the one he truly loves? You'll just have to read it to find out... REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY, THINGS ADDED.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. Anyone with even 1, 1millionth of a brain should be able to tell that.**

**I do, however, own the plot of this story... so ha!**

**

* * *

**

She was called Courtney...

His name was Duncan...

She was a long lost Aztec princess...

He was a good-for-nothing runaway street kid...

She became a vampire on her sixteenth birthday...

He became a juvenile delinquent before his twelfth...

Boy meets girl…

Girl falls for boy…

Boy denies the feelings he so obviously has for girl…

Boy and girl realize they are in love despite everything that stands in their way…

How much simpler could it possibly be?

The answer in this case: A whole lot.


	2. Chapter 1

Duncan Markus opened his eyes. The ice blue orbs darted to stare at the clock sitting upon the bedside table to the young man's right. The green digital numbers read out 9:45 p.m.

_Perfect timing._ He thought to himself as he rose and pulled on his usual baggy black jeans and blacker t-shirt with an image of Jolly Roger on the back.

Duncan didn't even bother checking himself in the mirror, he knew what he looked like and didn't need to be reminded. He had jet-black hair, badly in need of a trim, sharp blue eyes, and the body of an Olympic swimmer: sleek and muscular.

He pulled on a blank black hooddie over his shirt when he looked outside and saw the pouring rain. "Perfect weather." He murmured out loud and smirked, pulling the hood up over his scared features to try and shield them from the foul weather that waited outside his uncomfortably cold apartment.

* * *

Courtney De La Cruz emerged from her underground resting place just after sunset. She smiled as the night air carried the scent of rain to her pert little nose. The smell of fresh water and excitement hit her like a giant wave crashing into the side of a cliff.

"Hmm, I wonder what is in store for tonight?" Courtney asked herself, her voice lightly accented from a long ago lost language.

She smiled widely before jumping and becoming one with the air. Courtney was heading out in search of prey.

* * *

Duncan met up with his gang of fellow robbers. One of the boys, who went by the name 'Killer', said he'd found an easy target for tonight. Duncan, who would easily be kicked out of his apartment and onto the street if he didn't go along with any and all plans, readily agreed.

Half an hour later he and three other teenage boys were preparing to break into some poor woman's house. All Duncan could do was pray, to a God he didn't believe in, that the woman wasn't home during their upcoming break in.

* * *

Courtney arrived back home and glided gracefully into her well-stocked kitchen. Even though she didn't eat, she enjoyed modern day cooking very much. She hummed to herself as she began preparing a new recipe that she had found on an Internet cooking site. An absolutely wonderful thing the computer and the Internet were. Possibly the best invention since the heated shower…

Courtney had just put her creation in the oven when she was alerted by the sound of glass breaking on the other side of her rather large house. Courtney's lips pulled back, reveling deadly sharp fangs, and she hissed sounding very much like a savage jungle cat. She then shimmered and became invisible to the human eye and she waited for her unsuspecting foe to wander directly into her trap.

* * *

Duncan slipped inside the large house through the window on of the other boys had broken for him. He was always first to enter since he was the newest member of the gang and if he got caught… well he didn't know enough about the rest of the gang to give any useful information to the police.

Duncan dropped to the floor on the inside and quickly looked around. He waited for a long moment before slowly rising from his squatting position to get a better look around.

_So far so good. _He thought to himself as he slowly began making his way around the house. Duncan peered into room after room, until he finally found the master bedroom. He slowly inched inside, deciding it was safe he silently made his way towards the bed and looked down. Duncan sighed in relief when he didn't find anyone resting there.

Duncan then made his way over to the ginormous jewelry box that sat atop a vanity table on the other side of the room. He opened it and grabbed the first thing inside. He shoved the large medallion into his shirt pocket, knowing that if any of the other guys found out he was stealing without dividing up the riches… bad things could and undoubtedly would happen to him.

Exiting the bedroom Duncan made his way to the front of the house. No longer being very stealthy, he made his way into the kitchen. He glanced around at all of the fine appliances, his eyes landing on the shiny refrigerator. Duncan walked over to it and almost fell over when he looked inside. There was every sort of food he could imagine.

Duncan propped the door open with his hip and pulled out a milk carton, an apple, and a tray of chocolate cupcakes. He set everything down on the kitchen countertop and began devouring all of it quickly. Duncan realized he was acting like a starved man, which for him wasn't so hard since he practically _was_ starving... but he also realized he didn't give a damn. He became so engrossed with his meal that he didn't notice the figure sliding silently up behind him.

* * *

Courtney had been furious when the young man had entered her kitchen. _Her_ kitchen! Her fury was raised a couple of notches when the thief then violated her refrigerator. When Courtney was at the breaking point and preparing to attack the young man did something that made all of her anger dissipate ever so slightly. Courtney watched as the young man gobbled up the food he'd stolen from her as ravenous as a dying man. She watched as a seemingly strong young buck ate like there was no tomorrow, and she remembered a time where she herself had eaten as such.

Courtney dropped to the floor and shed her invisible form. She then walked silently to stand behind the handsome young man and peer over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you enjoying your cupcakes?" Asked a voice from behind Duncan making him spin around.

Standing in front of the only exit out of the kitchen was a teenage girl. She was the most beautiful thing Duncan had ever seen. The girl had long mocha colored hair and creamy brown skin. Her eyes were as black as onyx.

"Wow." Duncan muttered aloud, not quite recovered yet from the shock of no longer thinking he was all alone in a strangers house.

The girl cocked her head to the left. Duncan stared for another second before realizing what he was doing. He dropped the apple he'd been holding and scrambled for the door.

"You cannot leave." The girl said firmly, standing her ground in front of the only way out. "You have not finished your sweets." She said sweetly, smiling.

Duncan, who had come to a dead stop when the girl had stayed still, tried to formulate a plan of escape. First, he decided, he would finish his "sweets".

* * *

Courtney watched as the young man slowly backed up. Resuming his place on the other side of her kitchen table. She smiled when he took a seat and reached for another cupcake. His eyes never leaving her slight form.

"Would you like some strawberry short cake?" Courtney asked, smiling again at the young man. Right then the oven dinged, making the young man jump three inched out of his chair.

Courtney laughed out loud as she watched the man's face.

The young man nodded slowly and Courtney put on and oven mitt and pulled out the circular cakes. He watched her place strawberries and whipped cream on top of the cakes forming large mounds of sweetness. But his eyes grew wary as Courtney neared him to set the plat with two ginormous strawberry short cakes down on his left.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Duncan asked Courtney cautiously.

"No. I never eat what I bake." Courtney replied coyly. Giving him a slight, if not sad, smile.

* * *

Duncan watched as the slim figure darted around the kitchen, preparing him another sweet dessert. It felt really good to be papered and served.

Duncan had grown wary when he notice the girl wasn't eating anything at all, but dismissed the idea of poison since the cakes must have been baking long before he arrived.

"So," Duncan began after he devoured his first of four mounds of strawberry goodness. "How long until the cops show up?" He said, placing another bite of cake into his mouth.

The girl cocked her head to the left again, frowning. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." She replied slowly.

"Humf." Duncan grunted. _"If that's the way she wants to play it, fine by me. I'll just eat until someone comes to take me away."_

"I'm Courtney." She girl said, taking a seat across the table from him and placed her chin in her hands. "And you are?" She asked when Duncan didn't answer right away.

"Dean." Duncan grunted, thinking on the spot; he cursed himself for not being more original.

"Really?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow to smile slightly. "I think you look more like a Duncan." She said quietly.

Duncan's eyes widened considerably and he froze.

"Lets start over. I'm Courtney. You are?" The girl interjected harmlessly.

"Duncan Markus." Duncan replied, not bothering to come up with a phony last name since she obviously already knew who he was.

"De La Cruz." Courtney added, smiling brilliantly.

* * *

Outside 'Killer' and the other gang members waited the designated half an hour before giving Duncan up for lost.

"Come on guys, he's a goner." One of the boys said.

One by one each boy slipped into the black of night. Unseen to most who were looking.


	4. Chapter 3

About an hour of gorging himself of food later, Duncan finally came to the conclusion that the police weren't coming to arrest him... which meant it was time him to leave.

"Well... thanks for the food." He began, rising. "But I have to be going now." Duncan finished and made a move towards the doorway. Determined this time that he would leave no matter what teenage girl blocked his path.

"As you wish. Just remember, if you are ever hungry and in the neighborhood... stop in and I'll feed you. Alright?" The girl said, already starting to clean up the mess that Duncan was leaving for her.

Duncan stared at the girl in shock before quickly darting out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Duncan," Courtney called after him. "From now on use the front door." She finished, as Duncan began to retrace his step to the window he'd broken.

Duncan spun on his heel and again came face to face with Courtney. It was actually more like face to chest since she was considerably shorter than him.

Courtney smiled. "This way, Duncan." She said and turned her back to him, knowing he would follow her.

Duncan did follow her, but he was very wary about doing so.

Courtney led Duncan to the front of the house where she motioned to a large wooden door. "Go ahead, it is never locked." She said and disappeared.

Duncan, who hadn't been looking at her during her vanishing act, was thinking about why any teenage girl in her right mind would leave her front door unlocked and then tell _him_ about it.

* * *

Duncan ran home to his filthy apartment, a huge change from Courtney's spotless kitchen and he immediately locked the door behind him. From there he plopped down upon his bed and instantly fell asleep.

...

At about six thirty the next morning he rose to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He climbed out of bed and tore off his clothes before heading to the showers.

He came back cleaner than he'd left and began rummaging around for reasonably clean clothes to wear. That was when he found the medallion he stuffed inside his shirt. Duncan pulled the object out and began studying it closely.

The medallion was the most intricate piece of jewelry Duncan had ever seen, not that he'd encountered all that much jewelry in his life. The chain of the medallion was made of what appeared to tiny silver flowers.

Duncan reached out to touch one of the tiny buds. He was greeted by a small tinkling sound. Duncan ran his finger over the length of the chain. The whole thing tinkled. "Bells, they're dozens of minuscule bells." Duncan muttered to himself as he moved on to the pendant of the medallion. The pendant itself was a large, flat, gold circle inlaid with deep purple amethysts and shining, light green jade.

Duncan ran his thumb over the surface of the medallion that if sold properly could feed him for months…no…years! Duncan shook his head then hung the medallion around his neck and pulled on a polo shirt on over his blue jeans and headed off to work for the day.

...

When Duncan got home he was so exhausted that he planned to stay in for the night. He fell face first onto his bed and would have laid there comfortably if not for the flat disk pressing into his skin.

Duncan rolled over and sat up, reaching inside his shirt and pulling the medallion out. He stared at the medallion for a moment before deciding what he knew he had to do for the rest of tonight.

* * *

Courtney had risen as soon as the sun had left the sky, and had been in her room getting dressed when she sensed something was wrong. She looked around, her eyes focusing upon her ornate jewelry box.

She crossed the room and flung open the lide... Courtney hissed and bared her fangs when she discovered her medallion of passage was missing.


	5. Chapter 4

Duncan was about to reach for the doorbell when he realized there wasn't one. There also wasn't a knocker, and Duncan didn't think that him knocking on the door with his knuckles was really going to attract Courtney's attention if she were more than an inch away from the thick wooden door. So, Duncan took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. The door swung open easily, without making a sound. Duncan stepped inside and looked around.

"Courtney?" Duncan called. "It's, um, it's Duncan. You know, from last night?" He continued to shot as he turned and shut the door behind him.

Duncan began to turn back around when he found himself pressed up against the door with a knife at his throat.

"Where is it!?" Courtney snarled. "Tell me where it is and I might consider letting you live." She added, her eyes even blacker than Duncan remember.

Duncan was amazed at the ferocity in the eyes of a girl he'd seen nothing but sweetness from.

"What-" Duncan began.

"The medallion! Where is my medallion? The one you stole from me!" Courtney hissed menacingly, she was surprisingly strong considering she was so tiny. Duncan, who prided himself with having great strength, found himself unable to escape her grasp.

"C-calm down. I've got your medallion thing right here. Just let me-" Duncan was cut off again when Courtney sliced open the front of his shirt with an easy stroke of her knife and found the medallion laying cooly against Duncan's chest.

Courtney hissed again and glared up and Duncan. "I was trying to return it." Duncan said, this time trying to not let fear creep into his voice which would make him stammer.

"Really?" Courtney said and cocked her head to the left.

Duncan nodded silently. "I had forgotten I'd taken it until I found it when I got home from work earlier this evening. I understand if you want to throw me out but you have to know that I wasn't going to sell it or something... I was just trying to give it back to you." Duncan answered quietly.

"Hmm," Courtney murmured. "Well alright then." She said and removed her knife and steely grip from Duncan.

Duncan remained pressed against the wall, watching as Courtney walked delicately away.

"You coming or what?" Courtney asked over he shoulder, sending him a beautiful smile.

"Hell yeah." Duncan said pushing off from the wall to follow Courtney into her kitchen.

* * *

Duncan finally worked up the courage to return to the mysterious Courtney De La Cruz's home about three weeks later. He let himself in through the front door and made his way towards the kitchen cautiously, not wanting a repeat of the last time he'd come in the front door.

"Hello Duncan. A pleasure seeing you again so soon." Courtney said, shooting Duncan a genuine smile.

"_So soon? It's been three weeks!"_ Duncan thought as he took a seat at the table, while at the same time grinning at the fact she thought it was nice seeing him.

"Would you like some key lime pie?" Courtney asked. Not waiting for a reply she set a generous piece of pie down in front of Duncan before taking her seat across from him.

Duncan glanced at the empty place in front of Courtney. _"Hey if she doesn't want to eat… all the more for you my man."_ Duncan's thoughts jeered at him loudly. Duncan sighed and gave in. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked while spearing a piece of pale green sweetness.

"No," Courtney replied, just like the last time he'd asked her. "Now, since you asked me a question it is only fair I get to ask one of you as well… how old are you, Duncan?"

"Almost eighteen. You?" Duncan asked, smirking.

"Old enough to be one of your ancestors." Courtney said cryptically.

Duncan brushed this off, thinking she just didn't want to tell him her age. "What's your favorite color, Courtney?"

"Mmm, gold. The color of the sun." Courtney said, her eyes getting a far away look in them as she spoke.

"Would, a, you maybe want to watch the sunrise with me?" Duncan asked, massively embarrassed for asking.

Her answer only made it worse; Courtney smiled sadly and shook her head no.

"_That's the last time I try and do something nice for her."_ Duncan thought. _"Wait a second… I'm being nice… for a girl!"_ Duncan's brain screamed at him. "No. No. NO!" Duncan said to himself. "That's just not possible."

"What is not possible?" Courtney asked, cocking her head in just a way that it would be annoying if she weren't so damn beautiful.

"_Wait, did I just think of her as beautiful? Instead of hot!" _His thoughts demanded. _"Of course not. That would mean…"_

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Duncan said stuffing the last of the pie into his mouth and shooting out of the house.

* * *

Courtney watched him go, peeking out from behind a curtain in her front room. "What an odd young human." She said with a delighted smile playing across her lips. "How wonderful odd." Courtney said and turned away from the window as the first rays of sunlight shone across the horizon.

* * *

That night, Duncan returned once again to the strange residence of Courtney De La Cruz. Before leaving his apartment he made a vow to himself that this was the last night, after tonight he was never going to see Courtney again. For some reason every time Duncan thought of this his heart a sharp pang. A feeling he hadn't felt since he'd left home six years ago.

...

Courtney was waiting in her kitchen when Duncan arrived. "Hello Duncan. I made you lasagna." She said happily, busying herself at the oven.

Duncan smiled. She sounded so sweet and innocent but Duncan knew from experience that she could be as vicious as… he didn't know. He couldn't think of Courtney any way other than a sweetheart.

"Sounds delicious." Duncan said, taking a seat. "How about tonight you eat with me?" He offered, knowing full well that Courtney would refuse.

"Oh Duncan." Courtney said shaking her head, sending him a beautifully remorseful smile.

"What, too high and mighty to eat your own cooking, your majesty? Because, it sure is fit for royalty." Duncan said, smiling.

Courtney just laughed.

Duncan, liking the sound continued. "So, Princess, why don't you eat your own cooking?" Duncan asked, already smirking.

Courtney froze.

Duncan tensed, sensing he'd done something wrong. "A… Courtney, I'm sorry. Whatever stupid thing I did now… I'm sorry."

"No, it is fine." Courtney replied, looking slightly dazed and frazzled.

"I won't bother you about your cooking any more Princess." Duncan said, trying to lighten the mood.

Courtney looked away, but not before Duncan saw the tortured expression in her eyes.

"Darling," Duncan asked, rising to squeeze Courtney's shoulder. "You've got to tell me what it is I'm doing so that I can stop."

"It is just... no one has called me "_Princess_" in a very long time…" Courtney trailed off, setting her lasagna creation down upon the table.

"Oh… do you not like me calling you Pri- um, that name?" Duncan asked, catching himself just in time before he said it again.

"I… I do not know." Courtney said, sounding unsure of herself for the first time since Duncan had met her. Which, granted, Duncan hadn't know her for all that long. But he still felt as if he knew her well enough to know she wasn't the kind of girl to question herself or her actions.

"Well... why don't I just keep calling you it until you decide one way or the other?" Duncan said, rubbing Courtney's back.

"That sounds like a fine compromise." Courtney said, rotating so she could wrap her slender limbs around Duncan's neck, resting her head against his chest.

* * *

Later that night when Duncan returned to his apartment he realized that he had forgotten to tell Courtney that last night was his final night.

He cursed himself, realizing he'd have to go back again to tell her since he couldn't bring himself to just, not show up…


	6. Chapter 5

Duncan approached the large front doors of the even larger house at an incredibly slow pace, almost as if reluctant to go inside. Which in a manner he was, Duncan really didn't want to have to tell Courtney he wasn't coming back to… well, eat her food.

"Duncan! What would you like to eat tonight? I have crab cakes… sushi… and fresh Atlantic salmon?" Courtney asked in her usually cheerful tone, beaming at him as he entered her private domain, the kitchen.

"Maybe some of all four?" Duncan replied, laying on the charm a mite to thick.

Courtney's head slanted to the left as she studied Duncan closely. "I'm sorry, did I miss count? I thought I offered you three options… do tell me, what is the fourth?" Courtney asked, perfectly serious.

Duncan stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head in amazement. "Oh, my mistake. Can't count apparently." He said and grinned widely.

Courtney seemed to accept this and when back to lighting up the small room with a smile of her own.

When Duncan finished eating Courtney asked him a question he should have seen coming, a question only she could have dug out of him. "What is it that you want to tell me Duncan?" Courtney asked sweetly, yet with a perfectly serious undertone.

After a moment filled with awkward silence Duncan spoke, "I, this is the last time I'll, a, be joining you for… what ever the hell this is." Duncan said while motioning around the kitchen with his hands.

"Am I such bad company to keep?" Courtney asked plainly.

"No! Of course not, it not you its me… wow… I sound like some sentimental idiot in a cheesy chick flick." Duncan muttered. "I can't believe me coming here is the best thing for you."

Courtney cocked her head, clearly asking a question.

"What would your parents think? Where are you parents anyway… you never told me how old you are but I assume that your still young enough, definitely younger than me, to live with your parents. I mean how could one teenager afford a house like this…" Duncan asked, talking to himself more than Courtney.

"Duncan, look at me Duncan." Courtney said.

And by some unknown compulsion Duncan looked up, right into her hypnotic black eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, inky pools of light. Duncan wasn't sure that description would make any sense to someone who didn't know Courtney exceedingly well.

"_Wait, I don't know her that well… but I do."_ Duncan thought, surprised. "I have to go." Duncan said and shot out of the room then out of the house almost before a normal person could blink.

"Come back Duncan, come back." Courtney whispered as the first rays of sunlight made there way towards her.

Duncan glanced back one last time. Knowing in his head it was impossible for him to have just heard her voice from such a distance. His heart told him a completely different story though…


	7. Chapter 6

True to his word- for what was possibly the fist time in his life- Duncan tried to stay away from Courtney, he really did. He even managed to maintain this grand feat for a whole month!

"Courtney? Princess?" Duncan called as he entered her house. It was exactly how he remembered it; wonderful and perfect. "Princess? Look, I'm really sorry. Please come out... I need to talk to you." Duncan yelled in vain.

He searched the whole house top to bottom, finding absolutely nothing. There was no sign of Courtney anywhere in the large house. He wasn't able to tell how long she'd been gone since there was no dust, and nothing else that would tell him anything about her whereabouts.

Finally Duncan's search led him to Courtney's bedroom. He entered and immediately noticed something was wrong; Courtney's jewelry box was gone. "No, no, no." Duncan murmured. He sprinted across the room and flung open the doors of what he assumed, correctly, was Courtney's closet. The spacious area was empty; the space that had once been occupied by her clothes was now barren. "No." Duncan said, denying the pain that her leaving made him feel. "Not Courtney! Not Princess." Duncan said, refusing to believe she would have abandoned him just like everyone else in his life had.

...

That night Duncan ended up staying in Courtney's house. Lucky for him, the following day just so happened to be his one day off. If it hadn't, Duncan would have been in major trouble since his work place was on the way opposite side of town. Far from any clean and well groomed houses such as the one Courtney owned.

The next day came and Duncan found himself only leaving Courtney's bedroom to walk- zombie style- into the kitchen or the bathroom. Courtney's refrigerator also told him nothing about how long she'd been gone since the only things she had left in the stainless steel appliance were two tubs of ice cream in the freezer section.

Duncan ate the chocolate ice cream for breakfast and the strawberry tub for lunch.

...

Finally, when the when darkness fell on the second nigh, Duncan decided to take a shower. Afterwards he marveled at the fact that he was actually clean, not semi clean like the way he got from the near public showers in his apartment building. Courtney's shower had felt so much like heaven that Duncan literally had to drag himself out from underneath the steamy jets of hot water; but not before spending almost an hour using ever kind of soap Courtney had available to scrub several layers of skin off of himself.

The night Duncan fell asleep in Courtney's bed, he had changed the sheets since he didn't want his new freshness to become contaminate from the sheets he'd spent the night in when he was still filthy.

Courtney's bed truly was the most marvelous thing Duncan had ever slept in. It had Egyptian cotton sheets (not that Duncan would actually know what those were) feather pillows galore, and it smelled like springtime. You know, fresh grass and flowers, stuff like that.

...

When Duncan woke up the next morning he took another shower- a much shorter one- before putting the clothes he put threw in wash the night before, back on. He then turned off all the lights he'd turned on and left for work.

...

Duncan returned that night in hope of finding Courtney there... needless to say, he didn't.

This pattern of him leaving and returning to spend the night continued for almost a month when Duncan gave up and just moved out of his apartment and into Courtney's empty house. He bought food and put it in the empty refrigerator, and he slept in the bed that had previously never been slept in before (he didn't know this of course). Everything he did brought him closer to Courtney, at least in his mind it did.

Duncan was living in the house of a girl he'd only recently met and fallen for… hard. It had taken him some time to realize that he was indeed in love with the little slip of a woman- it was about the time he came back to her that it dawned on his why he just couldn't stay away. But his returning only made matters worse because Duncan was just in time to find out that the girl he wanted to spend the rest of useless life with, was gone.

* * *

**Sorry about all the brakes in the story with the dots. It's suppose to show time passing.**

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

Courtney had been summoned.

This was the stark and simple truth.

A vampires summoning was either the greatest, or the worst moment of their existence.

And now it was Courtney's turn…

For better or for worse, she was off to reunite with her maker.

The very man who had cursed Courtney to a life without her beloved sun.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wake up sleepy head." Courtney giggles.

"Princess?" Duncan lifts his face out of the pillows. "Princess!" He yells and launches out of her bed and pulls her into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." Duncan murmured into her hair.

"That would explain the lack of clothing." Courtney replied, looking pointedly down.

Duncan followed her gaze and realized that he gotten so use to living at Courtney's house that he did what he had done at home, sleep naked.

"Um," Duncan started, running a hand though his recently cut hair.

"Don't worry. I like it." Courtney replied and danced out of the room.

Duncan watched her go and then flung himself across the room to the closet. He drew on a relatively clean pair of boxers and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front. Duncan ran down the hall and into the kitchen. Courtney was already unpacking her newly bought grocery supplies. "Are you living here now?" She asked.

Duncan ran his hand though his hair again. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I really missed you, and I never got the chance to say goodbye." Duncan muttered and took a seat in his usual spot.

"Missed me? Never said goodbye? Duncan baby, I wasn't gone that long." Courtney said sweetly, setting a plate of fresh fruit down in front of him.

"Not that long?" Duncan asked incredulously. "You were gone for almost a year!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Courtney shrugged, as if to say, 'A year isn't that much time.'

"So! What if I'd died or something? Would you have even noticed I was gone when you came back?" Duncan asked, sounding very much like a lost, scared, little boy.

"Duncan, if I remember right it was you who said you weren't coming back to see me again. You did say goodbye, even if you weren't ready to accept it at the time." Courtney replied logically.

"I…" Duncan frowned when he realized she was right. "I came back, I came back within a month, and you were gone." He said accusingly.

"Yes. I had no choice But… I'm back not and will be for the next decade or so years. After than I think I might want to Japan. I haven't been there since the early sixteen hundreds." Courtney said dreamily. Shaking her head she continued with her chore of unpacking the groceries, completely unaware of Duncan's frozen position.

When Courtney finally turned back around she noticed Duncan, he was completely still. "Duncan? What are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

"S-sixt-teen h-hun-ndr-red-ds?" Duncan stammered.

"Yes. Why? Do you find this startling?" Courtney asked, completely oblivious of to what she'd just done.

"You've been alive since the sixteen hundreds?" He asked, no longer stammering.

"More like the thirteen hundreds." Courtney replied grinning.

"How old are you?" Duncan asked, remembering how Courtney always skirted around the question in the past.

"Sixteen, take a little bit." Courtney replied without missing a beat.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked again.

"Around seven hundred years." Courtney replied, still completely unwaveringly.

"How?" Duncan asked, trying hard not to find a way out of believing her story.

"I'm immortal. A vampire." Courtney added.

Duncan opened his mouth to scoff, but Courtney beat him to it. She smiled her smile that always made Duncan melt, only this time the smile had to fangs interrupting the pretty picture her eyes and white teeth made...

* * *

**How will Duncan react? Review to find out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to update... I was a camp for a week. Not that I'm making excuses here, just telling you why I couldn't update.**

**Disclaimer: (I'm going to put one of these every few chapters from now on) I don't own TDI just the plot of this story.**

* * *

Duncan stared at Courtney for a moment, clearly in utter shook, then he did something completely unexpected... He began laughing. Not just any laugh either, but gut bursting, roaring, laughter.

Courtney's smile faded and died when she realized he was laughing at her. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"Man Princess, you really had me there for a minute. Makin' me believe you're a vampire or something like that. How dumb do your really think I am?" Duncan laughed, bending at the waist and slapping his thigh.

"Very, very, extremely dumb." Courtney muttered to herself, partly angry, but mostly hurt. "You do not believe me?" Courtney asked, cocking her head to... guess which side... the left.

"Sorry darlin' but even vampire is a little to far out for me to believe. Even if you're the one saying it." Duncan said, straightening, his laughter now almost completely under control. A change from the uncontrollable sensation he had had only moments before.

"Well... Then I guess... I will just have to... Prove it to you." Courtney said slowly at first but then ending very matter of fact-ly.

She grinned wickedly before grabbing ahold of Duncan's shirt and dragging him towards her. Courtney smiled one last time before sinking her teeth into Duncan's neck.

* * *

Duncan awoke hours later. He sat straight up in bed and looked around. He was in the exact position he'd been in.

"Oh. Thank God. It was all a dream." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess my subconscious misses her so much that it is making crazy stories up about her in my head." Duncan said with a nervous and uneasy chuckle.

Duncan climbed out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom where he stripped and climbed into the large glass-brick shower.

When he was done scrubbing away the memory of the nightmare/wonderful dream he'd just had, he climbed out and grabbed for a towel. He couldn't find either of the matched set.

"Huh, that's weird." Duncan said aloud, he couldn't remember throwing the towels in the wash... but maybe he had.

That was when a feeling of utter and complete dread washed over Duncan like a bucket of ice cold water. Duncan did a quick scan of the bathroom before re-entering the bedroom, looking around for anything else out that was out of place. Unfortunately for him, he found something...

"No! Its not possible!" He shouted in denial. "It was all a dream..." Duncan muttered as his hand traveled up towards his neck.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I promise more is coming shortly, I just felt like the best ending for the chapter was right here.**

**Find out if it was really was a dream. **

**Review to say what you think... **

**Dream...or...Reality **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry... I know I told you that more was coming... soon-ish... well here it is. Finally.**

* * *

Courtney glided gracefully out of her nighttime resting place. She shook out her long brown locks and with a wave of her hand, clothed herself in skinny jeans and a teal and black tank top. Courtney smiled, fangs showing, then dissolved and misted into her home.

* * *

Duncan had just gotten home from work and was in the kitchen downing his second bottle of beer.

"You know, drinking such a taste-less alcoholic beverage is unwise, Duncan." Courtney's velvet voice purred from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, well, when I guy finds out that the woman he loves is a vampire and wants to eat him... I think that he deserves a drink or two." Duncan said, tossing aside the second bottle and reaching for the third. After he finished that bottle he turned and began speaking again, the forth clasped tightly in his right hand. "Up until this point I was really, really hoping that there would be some other explanation and that you would deny being... whatever it is you are." Duncan said, his speech already starting to slur.

"Duncan, you haven't eaten anything all day. You are going to make yourself sick it you do not stop ingesting those drinks." Courtney said, reaching out a hand.

Duncan tripped over his own feet while backing up. "St-stay away fr-rom me." He slurred from the floor.

"Duncan. You have nothing to fear from me." Courtney pleaded.

"Sure I don't Princess. Why would I have anything to fear from a blood sucking-" Duncan's words were cut off by a loud hiss from Courtney.

Courtney's eyes blazed and her lips curled. She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Duncan.

The next thing he knew he was lying back in bed. Duncan looked around for Courtney. He tryed to climb out of the bed but failed. "Princess... Courtney... Court!" Duncan called over and over again when there was no answer. "Oh God, please let her forgive me." He prayed for the first time in years.

* * *

After placing Duncan upon the bed, _HER_ bed, Courtney retreated to the basement of her home. She dissolved and flowed down, deep into the earth through the ground. Courtney resumed her true shape and followed along the north wall of a narrow tunnel until she reached her target area.

Courtney entered the large underground cavern and knelt. "Please help me of Great One, for I desperely need your guidence in a matter conserning my heart." Courtney whispered in a long forgotten language into the dark cavern and she rose and allowed her clothes to fall to the ground behind her.

Courtney continued on into the chamber and walked barefoot into an underground pool. The water was cool. Courtney wadded out until she reached the other side where there was a stone monument.

Courtney stared up and the monument and spoke a few more words in her native language before slipping away from the wall of the pool and treading water at the center.

Courtney then submerged herself underwater. When she came back up some time later the pool's water had turned icy cold.

Courtney repeated the process of submerging herself once again. Only this time when she came back up the water was boiling hot.

"Please oh Great One. Show me the path as it is according to your way." Courtney called into the oddly echo-less cavern.

* * *

**Spooky huh? Keep reading, there is sooo much more... (evil cackle).**

* * *

The first rays of dawn were breaking across the morning sky as Courtney returned to her lair. The Great One had not deemed her worthy of reciving a message and so she had left the cavern empty handed.

Courtney recalled her finally words as she left the mystical environment of the dark cavern... _"Please oh Great One. Just let me know that I am not the monster the man I love thinks I am."_

Courtney let herself sink into a resting position before closing her eyes and sighing deeply, expelling all of the useless air she had inhaled while she had been in Duncan's company.

* * *

When Courtney opened her eyes she felt something resting heavily upon her chest, nearly crushing her almost unbreakable ribs.

_You have been deemed worthy young one... _Came a voice from nowhere and yet everywhere.

Courtney froze, then closed her eyes and thanked the Great One of its gift of guidence.

Courtney then shoved the large object off of her and bent to examine it.

The heavy object was a stone box, perfectly hewn from a solid piece of petrified wood. The petrified wood itself was many millions of years old, but the box only thousands.

"Haji Bali Kali Dukandulasao..." Courtney mummered in awe. Before her lay the box of mipar kind, better know as the species vampires. The box was as old as the first mipar and was said to contain his remains. The box was only suppose to appear to only the most worthy of vampires.

Courtney ran her hand over the lid, there was engraving there. Courtney closed her eyes and fingered the engraving again, this time her fingers saw what her eyes couldn't.

Courtney's eyes flew open and she let out a startled hiss. The engraving was a prophecy, and not just any prophecy... the prophecy. The prochecy that was said to tell all of the secrets behind the mipar species.

"Am I truly worth?" Courtney asked, amazed at the responsibiliy she'd just been given.

That was when she realized what this responsibiliy truley meant.

"No... No!" She yelled, visions of Duncan lying on the cold hard ground writhing in pain, gasping for air, filled her mind. "How can I do that?" She asked no one in particular.

An impossible breeze washed through the hole underground where Courtney lay in shook. The breeze carried the stench of decay and yet it also held longing. Courtney knew what the scent was, and what it meant she had to do... it was, after all, the Great One's wish.

And Courtney would always stay on the path that the Great One wished her upon.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**I really, really, really- I think you get the point- want to write more but I also want at least ten reviews on this chapter before I publish the next one. Yes, that means that I already wrote it!**

**Enjoy, ask any questions and I'll answer. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay... here's the next chapter. (Don't know if I got ten REVIEWs yet but I published this anyways. BE THANKFUL it WON'T happen again. Unless it does...)**

**The ending might leave some of you angry... since you don't really know what I did to "you know who", or what I will do to "you know who" (and if you don't know who "you know who" is then I suggest you re-read the previous chapter). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD-anything. So don't try and sue me.**

* * *

Duncan opened his eyes and was met by the most beautiful thing in the whole world... and the most awful... it was Courtney standing over him, with a ginormously huge knife in her tiny, graceful fingered, hand.

"Princess?" Duncan asked, frozen in place, unable to move or to even try and protect himself from a possible threat.

Duncan watched as Courtney muttered something in a language he'd never heard, not that that was saying much since he only knew english.

"Princess, what are you doing to me?" Duncan asked, his eyes staring up at Courtney, scared, yet surprisingly full of trust. Whatever she wanted to do to him was perfectly fine by Duncan.

Duncan was willing to live or die for Courtney, her wish was his command... as long as she forgave him for the cruel things he'd had said, during his drunken stupor, and not meant.

Courtney finally stopped muttereing and cocked her head to the left, and smiled widley, the fangs were showing. Her black eyes danced playfully as she meet Duncan's teal stare.

It was all Duncan could do not to shudder, or maybe it was a shiver? that threatened to course through his immobile frame. Either way, he didn't move a muscle.

"Sleep now Duncan, my love." Courtney said sweetly and stabbed downwards with the knife. The wicked blade sunk deep into Duncan's chest, effectively slicing his heart in two.

* * *

**I'm not totally and completly evil (I put the completely in there for a reason)... so even though it would be the perfect ending of a chapter to end it right here... its just too short. (Some people have suggested lengthening my chapters.)**

**So... I'll continue, just for funziez. (YES THIS IS A WORD BECAUSE I JUST MADE IT INTO ONE!!!!!)**

**But, you'll have to wait to see what really happens... until the next chapter. I will give you a slight hint... just to be mean.**

**Mawa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

* * *

Courtney re-entered her bedroom and pulled open her jewlery box. She dawned her most precious and meaningful pieces; her medallion of passage, royal birth anklet, the arm cuffs given to her as a wedding gift, her belt of womanhood, and giant earrings that had not meaning other than Courtney loved them because they were the most beautiful pair of sapphire/ruby/emerald dangle earrings she'd ever seen in all her years.

"I never thought that after my summoning I would ever return of my own free will to Asushunamir Ishtar." Courtney said, her bright mood prevailing as she danced around her room. Talking to Duncan's still body, there was no movenment whatsoever. Not even the rising and falling of his wide, muscular, shirtless chest.

This fact didn't seem to bother Courtney in the slightest since she continued around the room in a whirlwind of activity.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should put your blood in the same bag as you or a different one," Courtney thought aloud cocking her head to the side. She snapped her fingers and smiled, obviously delighted, "I know! I will put it in the same bag as the prophecy box!" Courtney hummed to herself happily as she walked by Duncan's cold, lifeless form, laying where it had fallen upon her bed.

* * *

**Te hehe**

**I told you that this was only just a taste. **

**I know, I know, it was really short. But you have to admit, ending it here only leaves you wanting more... especially since you haven't learned exactly what Courtney did to Duncan...**

**Review! REVIEW!!**

**I will publish the next chapter after someone guesses at least seemingly close to what happened, (or until I get bored and publish it anyways. Kinda' like now, I don't think I got all ten REVIEWs from last time but I went ahead and published this anyway. So, have no fear, *~*~*~'s (that was my name, doesn't it look purdy? Ahh, I'm already bored, NOOOOO) boredom will soon be here!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Since several of you came close (very- I might add) I will now add this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**No actually humans were hurt during the writing of this chapter.**

* * *

Courtney swished her way into a small private jet. Several regular humans carfully loaded her baggage onto the air craft as well.

"Is there anything I might be able to get you to make your fight more comfortable?" A bored looking teenage girl asked.

Courtney raised and eyebrow. The girl was a vampire, a new one, and obviously didn't understand what a high class vampire such as Courtney could possibly need during a long flight to Iceland.

"Yes, actually." Courtney grinned wickedly, but behind her hand so as not to give off her utter delight at the girl's surprise and discomfort. "I would like you to fetch me a book on... hmm... how about... sunflowers." Courtney said, smiling with innocent sweetness.

The girl stared down at Courtney and opened her mouth to speak but then closed it when she realized her life was more important than arguing with Courtney.

"I shall do that now." The girl said and vanished into the front area of the jet.

Courtney let out a little laugh.

* * *

The first rays of sun streamed through the windows as Courtney slipped into the bag containing Duncan's body. She re-took her natural form and curled up against Duncan's cold side.

Courtney sighed with contentment.

Only a few short hours later Courtney was able to rise once again, as the jet took her through a time change.

* * *

Hours later Courtney was unloaded from the jet and wisked away from the airport as the sun was just about to rise again and her human protectors needed to get her to a safe, dark, place for the day.

Hours after that, after the sun had gone down, Courtney rose and dressed for the occasion, the occasion of seeing her maker.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems like part of the story if flying by. This part of the story bored me and I just wanted to get through it and onto the exciting part!**

* * *

"Metzlti! How wonderful to see you again after such a short time! Did you really miss me that much?" As a smooth and seductive, yet playful and light voice.

"No. I came to ask a favor." Courtney replied simply.

"Ahh, well my dear, tell me the favor so that I may consider a proper exchange." The male voice continued.

"I wish for you permission to turn a human." Courtney said simply.

The screech of horror, agony, and loathing was horrific. "Never!" Asush Ishtar screamed and lunched for the closest thing to tear apart. Unfortunately that "thing" was a human male servant, or slave depending upon how you wanted to look at it. "You cannot turn a human! I will never give you my blessing!" Asush Ishtar continued on with his killing fest around the room until no one was left besides himself and Courtney.

When he was finally finished he dropped into a chair and said, "I am sorry my Metzlti. Your request just took me by supprise."

Courtney nodded.

"Go. Allow me some time to consider this... appeal." Asush Ishtar begged with Courtney. His child, in the sense of creation not biologically, his most beloved pet. She was asking him to grant her the one thing that could end his existence, but yet, how could he denny her?

* * *

Courtney retired to her room and un-zipped the bag and revealed her lover's face.

"Hello darling. My maker is contemplating giving me his bless about turning you right this moment. It doesn't really matter it his does of not... I will turn you either way. It will just make it easier for you if I have his blessing before hand." Courtney talked to Duncan's still form as if he was actually listening, which was impossible for his was truly dead.

"The only thing holding Asush Ishtar back from granting me anything and everything my heart desires, is that fact that the one and only thing that can kill him... will be you." Courtney let this hang in the air. "With or without his blessing, my only child will be the only thing that can end his miserable existence. Oh, excuse me. I should not have told you how much I hate the dastardly, vile, creature that man is. If you can even call him a man." Courtney was not venting her anger. "How can he claim he loves me when he took me away from all that I loved! He took away the sun! My heart beat! My warm skin!" Courtney placed both hands over her heart cradling herself in her hands. "My family..." Courtney added almost silently, her shoulders slumping. "He took it all away from me." She whispered softly.

Courtney remained silent for almost another minute before lifting her head and saying, "Oh well. All that's done and over with now! My new mission is to turn you and fufill my duty to the Great One!" Courtney said in her usual chipper voice with her bouncy attitude.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I wasn't sure if this explains what Courtney did to Duncan to all my readers, but it explained it to me... then again, I am the writer so I'm not really sure if that counts.**

**Anyway... REVIEW! Please! REVIEW!**

**I want at least fifty reviews before I add the next chapter... maybe that's a little too high... awe, who cares? Not me! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, funny thing, I just got back at camp... AGAIN! and I found out that I have over 50 reviews!!! Yah!!!**

**Now, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Courtney danced into the chamber where Asush Ishtar sat.

Asush Ishtar looked up and Courtney and opened his mouth to speak. "We were married when you were but fifteen, my Quentzal Yaretzi, Xochitl Anacaona." Asush Ishtar paused. "I turned you a year later, I know now that what I did was something that you did not wish for me to do... but I did it because I want you, I love you, I need you, more than anything else in the foul world."

Courntey stared blankly at Asush Ishtar, her black eyes giving nothing away.

Asush Ishtar searched for a glimmer of anything in the black depths of Courtney's eyes, when he found nothing he sighed and went on. "All I want from you Courtney, is one last night as man and wife, then you have my blessing to turn your little pet." Asush Ishtar started soft and soothing, but spat out the last few words starting with blessing.

"It is done." Courtney said.

Asush Ishtar drifted down from his throne and grabbed a fist-full of Courtney hair, yanked her head back, and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Courtney awoke as soon as the sun was set and prepared to leave. She packed everything she had brought with her, including Duncan, and boarded her private jet. Never once bothering to look back at the creature who had given her the chance to meet and fall in love with Duncan.

* * *

Duncan couldn't open his eyes.

He couldn't feel his hands, nor his feet.

Duncan couldn't move a muscle in his body.

Only his mind screamed out in misery.

He wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

Not sure if his heart was beating.

All he knew was that he was in excruciating pain, so horrible that if he could have, he would of screamed for all he was worth.

Then all of a sudden the pain stopped.

Duncan was able to twitch a finger, then a toe.

Then Duncan opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the moonlight reflecting down upon him from his perch in a stone alter in the middle of a pool of water.

Duncan tried to breathe, but found he didn't need to. He looked for his heartbeat, but found none.

"What's happening to me?" Duncan rasped, but his voice came out silky smooth.

"Happened. What has happened to you... is me." Courtney said, coming into view with a smile that had the ability to light up Duncan's whole world, and always would. Until the end of time.

"Courtney." Duncan whispered.

Courtney came closer.

Duncan reached out and dragged her down on top of him.

"I love you." Duncan whispered into her ear as he kissed the sensitive skin surrounding it.

"I love you too." Courtney mummered into his mouth as she bent over him and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and leaning into him.

* * *

Hours later Courtney lay nestled against Duncan's side, with Duncan running his long fingers through her mocha colored locks.

"Courtney, tell me." Duncan said.

Some how Courtney knew exactly what Duncan meant even though he was as vague as could be.

"I was born in the late thirteen hundreds as the daughter of Acamapichtli. My birth name was Citlali Nenetl, Star Doll. Or Heavenly Baby, depending upon which translation you look at." Courtney mummered slowly. "When I turned fourteen I was given my adult female name, Xochitl Anacaona, Precious Golden Flower. When I married a year later Quentzal Yaretzi, Queen who will always be loved, or beloved Queen, was added to my title."

Duncan's gripe on Courtney had tightened when she had mentioned marriage.

But Courtney continued, unfazed by the fact that he was unhappy with this new announcement. "Another year passed and my husband," Coutney paused where a human would have taken a deep breath, "And on my sixteenth birthday, give or take a few days, he turned me into a vampire. From there my name became Metzlti, Godess of Night. Fitting, is it not for a vampire." Courtney laughed humorlessly.

"So your... husband... was a vampire too?" Duncan asked slowly and tensely.

"Yes. Do you remember when I left for that short period of time?" Courtney asked.

Duncan snorted, "Princess, you left me for a year. That's not a short period of time." Duncan finished, squeezing Courtney and kissing her onto of her head.

"Well, to me it was. Speaking of which, I do not know it you were intelligent enough to connect to facts and come to the conclusion that I am, in fact, a Aztec princess." Courtney said playfully.

"Its conetct the dots... and I am sooo smart enough to have figured that out... eventually." Duncan said defensivly.

Courtney giggled.

Duncan frowned and changed subjects. "So, back to when you were gone?"

"I was summoned. Every maker had the right and the ability to summon their child or creation, and literally call it to them. Asush Ishtar called me, and I had to go. Actually, as I explained to you earlier, I went back to see him again even though I despise him, so that I could get his blessing to change you so that the change would not be as hard on you as it was on me."

Duncan stiffened and hugged Courtney closer. "How many... siblings... do you have." He asked.

"There is only one child per vampire, we cannot create any more than that since we are nearly indestructible." Courtney answered.

"Of course." Duncan replied sarcastically.

"I should undoubtedly tell you about why I had to change you... and what you can no longer do and what you now must do." Courtney said, sounding ashamed of herself for the first time since Duncan had met her.

Wanting to cheer her up Duncan rolled on top of her, "Later." He whispered in her ear. "Right now you're all mine."

_As you are completely mine_. A voice whispered inside of Courtney's head.

Courtney's eyes flew open, but the only face she encountered was that of the man she loved, Duncan.

* * *

**Just wanted to give a shout-out to C.I.T. Princess. She like totally reviewed every singe one of the chapters of this story with awesome com-pli-ments, oops... I mean comments.**

**Ask any and all questions. I understand that this chapter may have been confusing to some... tell me what to explain and I will do my best to do so.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am soooooo sorry it took me this looooooooooooooooooooooong to update...**

**I got back from my vacation and was like totally thoughtless for what to write about in this chapter... **

**Finally it accrued to write about this...**

* * *

**_--This chapter is pushing mature ratings so please don't be offended by its content. I hope it isn't too graphic, I tried to make it so it wasn't.-- _**

* * *

Courtney's smaller hand fit in Duncan's much larger hand more perfectly than he ever thought it would, or even could. Duncan considered this as he listened to Courtney tell him about herself, her life, all of them. Starting when she was a Aztec princess... all Duncan knew was he never wanted her to stop talking... because if she did that would mean that all of her life stories were over. An ending Duncan didn't want for HIS Princess.

* * *

Courtney's light voice filled the room as she told Duncan the first name she had ever been know by.

"Citlali Nenetl. My father named me after his favorite thing in the whole world, since he claimed that I had replaced it." Courtney whispered, her nimble fingers tracing a patch of skin on Duncan's back that had once been, but was no longer marred by a scare.

"And what does, umm." Duncan paused.

"Citlali Nenetl." Courtney supplied, her lips moving to caress the perfection of his new skin.

"Yeah, what's it mean?" Duncan half groaned out his question.

"Star Doll. I was such a tiny baby, and my father obsessed with the stars." Courtney sighed and rolled away from Duncan.

"Understandable, who wouldn't want to name you after celestial bodies?" Duncan asked playfully. His larger, yet not stronger, frame moving to cover Courtney's slender, lithe one.

...

Later Courtney rushed one.

"When I became of age, about thirteen, my name became Xochitl Anacanona." And before Duncan could ask, Courtney supplied the meaning, "Precious golden flower."

"Fitting, considering what I can only image was once a golden complexion." This time it was Duncan's lips that caressed Courtney's shoulder.

"Mmm, yes, well when I married two years later, Quentzal Yaretzi was added. Queen who will always be loved."

Duncan's movements had stopped. Courtney feared it was because of the mention of her 'husband.'

"On top of Zochit Anaconda?!" Duncan asked incredulously.

Courtney laughed and Duncan resumed his seduction of her body.

"Yes. But it changed again when I was turned. To my people I had died in childbirth-"

Duncan snorted at 'childbirth' since she was in fact the one that had been 'born'.

"But to all vampires I became known as Metzlti. Godess of night. " Courtney said mysteriously.

"Once again, fitting for you my love." Duncan whispered.

"I suppose so." Courtney replied and rolled over until she was sitting atop Duncan's expansive, well-muscled chest. "Enough talk. Sunrise it in an hour and even thought the rays cannot reach us here we must still have gone to rest by then."

"Hmm, an hour. Plenty of time." Duncan ran his hands over Courtney's bare stomach.

* * *

"During my time in Britain, I went by the name Mary Anna. A surprisingly common name for one so simple and plain. I was using that name when I met a girl maned Bethany, or Beth for short. She was not a very comly when she was a girl but she grew into a pretty little thing. She did have a sister who was a lovely little thing throughout her life, her name was Bridgette. I grew very close to Bridgette and Beth, so close that I almost told them my secret. In the end I didn't when they both moved away and married. Bridgette to a sweet young farmer named Geoffery and Beth to an smart young gent named Justin." Courtney sighed, unaware of what she had been doing.

Duncan finally regained his composure and said, "Do you realize you have the most amazing British accent I have ever heard?"

"Oh, yes, well when I talk of my past lives the way I spoke then is how I speak with recollecting.

"Interesting... so whenever I talk about my human years I will sound like the uneducated, foolish, criminal that I am?" Duncan asked, the innocent look on his face not fooling Courtney.

"No. You will sound exactly like you are... a very sweet, caring young man that just happened to fall under harsh times." Courtney said, smoothing her palm across Duncan's cheek soothingly.

"You mean a street kid who not only was born on the wrong side of the tracks, but stayed there and grew up there." Duncan replied dejectedly.

"Duncan! Shut up!" Courtney shouted, quite unusually for her. Not only that but she used cruder language than Duncan even thought she knew... it shocked him to no end... and all she had said was 'shut up'.

"Okay, if you really want me to I will." Duncan said once he recovered from the surprise. He rolled away from Courtney out of the bed. "Its about time we 'went to sleep' anyway." He said quickly and disagreed into another room.

"Ahh! Men! Why must they be so tender ego-ed!?" Courtney demanded.

* * *

"Do we have to do this Mummy?" Asked the small child. Looking pleadingly up as his mother.

"You know we must darling, for sister's sake, we must." The little boy's mother answered, never once glancing down at the small child she called her own.

"Yes. For Gwen." Cody mumbled, his feet no longer dragging as his mother pulled him roughly along the road.

* * *

"What is this Courtney?" Duncan asked suspiciously, he was still a tad bit angry with Courtney from the night before.

"It is a place where parents go to sell their children to despicable monsters for the night." Courtney spat out, leaving no room to wonder what the children were being 'sold' to do.

"Parents?" Duncan asked, clearly mortified.

"Yes. This is how I like to feed best. I save a child while taking the evil parents blood and forcing them to love and care for the child for the rest of their natural lives." Courtney spoke so passionately that Duncan realized he wasn't really mad at her, just himself, for feeling sorry for himself. At least he had never had to face a situation like this one.

"So... how's this gonna' work? I impersonate a... um... evil monstrosity and you show up and... um... feed." He had to force the last word out, painful as it was.

"I hadn't thought of that... yes... let's work with... your idea." Courtney's last few words were unsure.

At first Duncan thought this meant she didn't trust him... but he soon realized she just wasn't use to the idea of someone else having... an idea.

* * *

"Christopher McCleain, but I'll let you call my Chris honey buns." Chris flirted mercilessly with the cute bimbo behind the reception area.

"Okay Chip." The dumb blonde said smiling stupidly, buts still hottly. Lucky for Chris, he was there for the kids. "I'm Lindsay and I'll take you right back."

"Sure thing darlin'," Chris was laying on the southern draw a mite too thick but the chesty girl didn't seem to notice.

"Well be sending someone back in just a few moments sir." The blonde said then left.

Sure enough, not even three minuets later a hot looking asian, or perhaps Vietnamese, woman entered.

"Hello, Chris. My name is Heather and I'm here to figure out what it is that pleases you?" She asked, slyly.

"Young. Hot. Sexier than even you darlin'." Chris' charm was gone and he was now all business.

"Male of female?" Heather asked, realized she would lose him if she didn't cut to the chase.

"Untouched. Gender doesn't matter. But I want a fist timer." Chris replied smoothly.

"Hmm, well, we have one..."

"Let me guess, its really expensive." When Heather nodded and was about to open her mouth to say something Chris cut her off and pulled out an envelop from his jacket pocket. "I'm sure this will cover any, and all, expenses?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raising questioningly.

Heather mealy felt the envelope before smiling and departing from the room quickly.

Right before she could make it out and stuff some of the extra down her pants, Chris called after her. "Oh, and send me a little something else too. I'm sure the money covers it."

Heather sighed, there went her pant stuffed bonus for the night.

* * *

Duncan rubbed the back of his head, Courtney would kill him for changing the plans, but for some reason Duncan knew that he was meant to save more than one little boy or girl tonight.

* * *

Courtney hissed when she dropped into the room and Duncan had not one, not even two, but THREE little boys tucked into bed together. Two the them were clinging to each other, the third turned away and sleeping as far away from the others huddled together as humanly possible while still managing to cling to the bed slumbering.

"Duncan! What have you done!" Courtney shrieked, so hight that only Duncan could hear her.

Unfortunately Duncan didn't know this so he dove for her and knocked her to the ground, then he glanced back up to the three boys asleep, checking to see if they had remained that way.

"Small change of plans Princess." Duncan said sheepishly, pulling Courtney to her feet.

"Ever so slight my love." Courtney said sarcastically and glared feircely at Duncan. Her face softening as she looked over the three young children, complete innocents when sleep over came their tiny bodies. "Oh Duncan, they keep getting younger and younger. These three are no more than mere babies!" Courtney said, her eyes filling with tears.

"That is why I couldn't bare to only save one when I knew there were others." Duncan cradled Courtney close.

"So many others. So many little lost lambs." Tears streamed down Courtney face, a new emotion that Duncan had never seen upon her lovely face before.

It was an obvious sign of trust...

* * *

**I am truely sorry if I offended anyone with my sterio-types.**

**Sorta'**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 15

**I got a few comments about making Courtney so evil... even though I didn't think I had... I decided to tone down this chapter a little... just for my fan... who I hope will still be my fans by the time this chapter is over...**

**Please enjoy...**

**PS This chapter is kinda short and I don't want any comments about it. I know it is short. Find something else to comment about. **

* * *

It was dark when Cody blinked his eyes open, staring up at him was the smiling face of a young woman. She was to most beautiful thing he had ever seen... Cody smiled and drifted back off to sleep.

The woman leaned over and pressed a kiss gently upon Cody's young forehead, brushing the hair aside as she did so. She then picked the young child up and cradled him in her arms, shielding him against the cold, harsh wind that tore at his clothes. She leaned her ear closer as the little boy murrered something in his sleep.

"What is it child?" She soothed in his ear.

"Gwen. I need my sister." Was torn from Cody's lips and carried in the opposite direction of the woman. Luckily, she had the hearing of an extreamly old vampire.

"I will find your sister and return her to you, I promise." Courtney whispered into the slumbering child's downy hair.

* * *

Duncan meanwhile was shielding two other boys by the names of Justin and Noah, towards the relative safety of a nearby church.

"You will be safe here. Hopefully you will grow up to be something better that what I turned into." Duncan prayed for the young children, remembering his own harsh past filled with drugs, alcohol, abuse, and other illegal activities.

Duncan glanced back at the mere babies lying sweetly, helplessly upon the alter, before glancing up the the figure of a man on a cross. Duncan bowed his head respectfully and whispered, "Please, watch over them." And was gone.

* * *

Days, or rather nights later, Courtney shimmered through a open window into a tiny, sick smelling apartment. Inside was a distressed looking woman who was smoking some sort of illegal drug with a man who was watching the bed with a gleam in his eyes. Courtney glanced at the bed, there lay a little girl, no more than one or two years of age. She was coughing violently, almost un-noticeable droplets of blood landed upon her cracked lips.

Courtney's heart immediately when out to the little girl whose name was Gwen, her ash blond hair was thin and straggly and she appeared not to have washed in many days. Courtney eyes filled with sorrow as she became jude, jury, and executioner.

Moments later she walked out of the door with little Gwen in her arms. She climbed into the car that Duncan had parked across the street and he drove her to the hospital. Hours later Gwen was receiving the care she needed, the care her mother had told Cody she would receive at the price of his vile services to sick people, money that actually went to pay for her drugs.

Courtney came back for Gwen six weeks later, by this time a social service agent was coming to pick her up. Courtney merely impersonated the other young woman and left the hospital with Gwen's tiny hand in hers.

* * *

Cody glanced up from playing with the other kids in his adoptive home. Standing on the sidewalk was the angle faced woman from his dreams.

Cody dropped the ball in his hands and ran towards her.

When he had drawn closer he noticed the bundle in her arms. "Gwen!" He cried.

* * *

Duncan smiled as Courtney climbed into the car with him. They didn't speak for the next few miles at they drove to a parking lot and abandoned the brand new car.

"Are you ready?" Courtney asked suddenly.

"To start my life with you?" Duncan replied with a question of his own.

"Yes." Courtney said, her dark eyes glancing up to meet his.

"Yeah, I believe I am." Duncan stated, and took her hand, planting a kiss in the center of her palm.

"Good. So am I." Courtney said with a small smiled, linking her fingers tightly with the man she loved.

"Well then, what are we waitin' for my princess. Lets go!"

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

**Okay... I may not have me Courtney quite as less evil as I had planed... but this is who she is and how she is. In my story vampires aren't soft cuddly teddy bears. And Courtney especially, is from a brutal blood thirsty time, I didn't want her to be too soft. But I did try to make her feminine enough that she needed Duncan for support.**

**I hoped you enjoyed my story. This part of it is over.**

...

**Duncan: WHAT!!! YOU MEAN OUR STORY IS OVER!!!!**

**Me: No. Just this part of it. I'm planing on doing a few one-shot sort of things about other adventures you two will have. **

**Courtney: Not to mention you never really explained anything about the Great One.**

**Me: ...Ya... I plan on doing a whole nother story to tie all of that drama up.**

...

**Fear not! Courtney the vampire isn't over! Just this particular story line.**

**Come back for more in...**

**_"A story I haven't titled yet!"_ (That's not the title it's me telling you I don't know what the title will be yet.)**

...

**Oh and I won't be writing any more about these characters until these qualifications are met...**

**1. I will write a one-shot when I get a total of 70 or more reviews on that story.**

**2. I will write another one-shot when I get at lease 15 reviews on the previous story.**

**3. I will write the sequel to _"Courtney the Vampire"_ when this story get 100 reviews, and/or both one-shots get 50 or more each. **

**Basically... REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
